<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink Panties by carylmyheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870860">Pink Panties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carylmyheart/pseuds/carylmyheart'>carylmyheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carylmyheart/pseuds/carylmyheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a recent dream I had. Set in season 3 while they are at the prison. May make an M rated version if enough people are interested.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon &amp; Carol Peletier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink Panties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pink Panties</p><p> </p><p>Carol Peletier had always been a shy and reserved woman. Even before she got married to Ed. In grade school, she was practically invisible. Once she got married, she was nothing but a timid, obedient housewife and mother.</p><p>Living in an apocalyptic world changes people. The world they were now living in was no different. Now, Carol was forced to speak up and have strength. It was a necessity in order to survive. She could no longer hide behind her own shadow. She had to fight to survive and protect the people she loved. Sure, those people were not blood relations, but that did not matter. She had grown closer to the people currently around her than she ever was with any family member, with the exception of Sophia.</p><p>Before the world went to hell, she had never had any friendships with men. Ed would never allow it, and she was too shy before she met him. But Daryl Dixon changed that. When she first met him, she thought Daryl was nothing but an asshole redneck. But, as time passed, they have developed a close bond that she did not experience with anyone else in the group.</p><p>Carol would be lying to herself if she said she did not have any romantic feelings for Daryl. They grew naturally close and he was an attractive man only a few years younger than her. He was much different than Ed, in a great way. Daryl would never hurt her, that much he has already shown and proven to her. Ed did nothing but hurt her and make her feel worthless.</p><p>When she was around Daryl, she felt cared for in ways she had never felt before. It was a nice and welcome feeling.</p><hr/><p>Rick, Daryl, and Carol had left the prison earlier that day to look for supplies. After some time spent driving around, they found a clothing store. They lucked out and only had to put down a few walkers to access the entrance.</p><p>“I’m going to take a look around and see what I can find. You two do the same. Stay together. If you run into trouble, don’t worry about me.”</p><p>Daryl and Carol silently nod at Rick’s words before he disappears in the dark store.</p><p>Daryl immediately starts perusing a rack of men’s pants and Carol watches him silently.</p><p>The quiet was nice. Although the prison was spacious, the group often spent most of their time together.</p><p>Carol silently looks around her. She imagined what once was: a bright store filled with families, young teens looking for trendy outfits, new moms looking at baby clothes. Carol sighs and Daryl turns around to look at her.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I’m just thinking about when I used to take Sophia to the store, and we’d spend the day perusing the clearance racks. Ed never let me buy expensive things.”</p><p>“What an asshole.” Daryl thinks quietly to himself as he offers her a small smile.</p><p>“Why don’t we go and see what we can find over there?” Daryl asks and points over to the clearance racks across the room from them.</p><p>Carol offers him a smile and leads the way.</p><p>They split up a little and look through different racks.</p><p>“Oh! This is cute!” Carol cheerfully says as she holds up a bright yellow blouse to show Daryl, who turns up his nose.</p><p>“Yeah, if you wanna look like Big Bird.”</p><p>Carol laughs and puts the blouse back where she found it.</p><p>While looking at a white tank top, Carol spots something fall to the ground from the corner of her eye.</p><p>She bends down to grab it, and blushes when she sees what it is.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Daryl asks and pauses his movements.</p><p>“This fell on the ground.” Carol slightly holds up the pair of panties for Daryl to see and she grins as he blushes even deeper than her.</p><p>The thong panties were light pink, lacy, and had a convenient hole in the crotch.</p><p>“Who the hell wears that shit?” Daryl asks and shakes his head in disapproval.</p><p>Carol shrugs and smiles nonchalantly.</p><p>“What? None of your girls ever wore these?”</p><p>“Pfft. I never had any. Merle did though and I’m sure one of those bimbos wore something like that.”</p><p>It kind of took Carol by surprise that Daryl was so inexperienced in the lady department. He was attractive and had a big heart.</p><p>“I don’t know. They’re kind of cute.” Carol says with a straight face and Daryl raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“You would wear that?” Daryl asks incredulously.</p><p>“Yeah, why not?” Carol says and shoves the panties into one of her pant pockets.</p><p>“What’s the point if nobody gonna see them but you?”</p><p>“Who said I’m going to wear them for myself?”</p><p>Daryl turns a deep red color as Carol winks at him.</p><hr/><p>After some searching, Rick finds a cart and starts piling clothes into it. He was not sure of everyone’s tastes, so he did his best and got a few things for everyone.</p><p>When he is done, he searches for Daryl and Carol. When he spots them from afar, he notices Daryl is red in the face.</p><p>“What are you two doing?” Rick asks with his eyebrows raised and Carol and Daryl turn to look at him.</p><p>“Oh, nothing. Just telling Daryl what kind of clothes I like.” Carol says with a smirk and Rick laughs and shakes his head as Daryl tries to hide his red face.</p><p>“Let’s just get these clothes in the car and get back to the prison before dark.” Rick says and Carol and Daryl nod in unison before following him out of the store.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>